


Devil in Disguise

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, I'm Going to Hell, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Language Kink, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Priest Castiel, Priest Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles with his feelings for Father Castiel who is slow to catch on, but when he does….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Given Dean’s relationship with John, I don’t think he would voluntarily refer to Castiel as Father.

As soon as Dean saw the clergyman, he knew he was in trouble. The tousled black hair, sun kissed skin, plush full lips and five o'clock shadow the priest was sporting was sinfully sexy. But worst were the eyes. He had the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. If he were in a chick flick, he would say they sparkled like diamonds or could spend an eternity drowning in them, or some romantic shit like that. But Dean wasn’t in a chick flick so he wasn’t gonna say it, and he most definitely wasn’t thinking it. No man – and certainly no clergyman should look that stunning. Dean was absolutely positive the blue eyed priest was the Devil in disguise. And Dean sold his soul the moment he heard the priest speak.

He wasn’t expecting the deep, gravelly voice or the monotone timbre; but it was firm and commanding, yet somehow kind and compassionate, utterly confounding Dean. He wasn’t sure what he liked more about the priest, his looks or his voice. He had never talked to the priest personally (to full of fear) but most nights Dean laid in bed touching himself, imagining the priest taking him in the church.

Not that it was ever going to happen. Dean wasn’t stupid, or delusional. The priest was devout in his duties. Always consulting with other priests, or consoling members of his flock. In the weeks Dean had been visiting the cathedral (under the guise of admiring the Gothic architecture and stained glass windows) not once had he heard the blue eyed beauty laugh. He was always pensive and somber. Dean had seen him smile politely at the parishioners, but it was always just that, a polite smile, nothing more. It made Dean sad. The priest’s handsome features should have been graced with genuine joy and mirth.

Sometimes Dean imagined making the priest laugh. (Did that gravelly voice rumble when he laughed?) Dean would say something witty and clever and the priest’s blue eyes would crinkle, and his full lips would spread into a wide, gummy smile as he threw his head back laughing. Dean decided if he could get the serious, straight laced priest to laugh like that, it would be worth going to Hell over lusting after him.

Of course, that would involve talking and interacting with the priest… Maybe he would go to one of his sermons…. Start off small…. Maybe actually learn his damn name… Give him something to moan as he comes…

*****

At first, Castiel paid no attention to the roaming blond man. He was used to the sightseers filling in and out. The cathedral saw more tourists then parishioners. But unlike most visitors, the blond kept returning, sometimes twice in one week. Castiel watched him out of the corner of his eye, just in case the man wanted to talk. He was always happy to listen and give council, member of the flock or not. But the man never approached him, instead studying the stained glass windows.

Castiel thought perhaps the man was an architect, but he was always dressed in jeans and flannel. Castiel shook his head scolding himself, he knew better than to judge based on appearances.

So, after weeks of silent watching and wondering, Castiel was pleased to see the solitary man in the last pew during one of his sermons. He allowed the tiniest of smiles to appear. He was always happy when he saw a new face in the small gathering. Castiel thought maybe the man would introduce himself after the service, but as soon as he stepped down from the pulpit, the man bolted, almost running out the door.

But, the man returned the following week, and the week after that, and the week after that. Sometimes he would sit in back, or in the front, or in the middle, but he always sat silently, watching Castiel preach. And watch him he did. He always felt the other man’s eyes burning into him.

Usually, the parishioners looked in his general direction or at Jesus on the cross or at Mary besides his feet - but not this man. This man stared at Castiel as if he were God himself, hanging on his every word. It was intoxicating.

Castiel had found himself wondering more than once during mass what color the blond man’s eyes were. Unfortunately, he always left immediately after service. Perhaps this man was shy, or had a social anxiety. Yes, Castiel decided, I will say hello to him next week, make him feel welcomed to the church.

*****

Dean almost immediately regretted attending Father Castiel’s sermon. He spent the first few minutes waiting for Castiel to appear, practicing saying the name to himself. What kind of name was Castiel? Certainly was a mouthful, and not the mouthful of the priest Dean wanted. Dean pinked at the thought and blushed horribly when the object of his desire appeared.

The moment Castiel began, Dean was lost. He closed his eyes, letting himself be enveloped by the deep, raspy voice. He was wrong about it being monotone. There was inflection, but it was very subtle. He squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the words. He rearranged them in his head, making Castiel -Cas whisper, moan and groan into his ear all the things he was going to do to Dean. He shivered, wondering what it would take to make Cas break his stoic demeanor.

He sat there for an hour listening to Cas, becoming so hard he worried he might come in his pants right there. As soon as Cas finished, Dean bolted to the bathroom. He came with the priest’s name on his lips. Dean smiled at the irony as he left the church more of a sinner then when he had arrived.

There was no denying it, Dean was addicted to the priest, returning week after week to the church to get his hit. He sat closer to the front now, studying Cas as he spoke. He noticed new things about the priest, the way he would tilt his head to the side, or how the corner of his lips would curve up slightly, amused by his own joke. It was not adorable. Absolutely not. Dean cursed silently to himself, he had stopped popping boners in church, he didn’t mean to start again.

Like the weeks before, Dean rose from the pew, turning to leave. Despite his fantasies, he knew the priest was off limits, making his weekly church visits bittersweet. He could look all he wanted, but never touch. He was stuck shuffling behind two old ladies when he heard a gravelly voice behind him say hello.

Dean froze.

Be cool Dean, be cool. Don’t act like he’s your walking wet dream, he thought, trying to calm himself. Turning around, Dean flashed the priest his most dazzling, cocky smile.

Castiel expected a curt nod of the head and a terse hello at his greeting. What he got instead were mischievous green eyes and a face full of pale freckles framed by golden stubble. And the man’s smile was nothing short of breath taking, making his entire face light up. He was easily the most attractive man Castiel had ever seen.

“Hey Cas,” the man said happily. Castiel tilted his head to the side curiously, no one had ever addressed him like that before. That’s not cute goddamn it! Dean reminded himself. “Or is it Father Cas? Sorry, I’m new to all this,” Dean said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Castiel, Cas is fine,” he reassured, “And you are?”

"Dean,” he replied, sticking his hand out.

Castiel took it, shaking it firmly, “Hello Dean.”

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. Unfortunately, that didn’t stop his cock from rising with excitement. He momentarily wondered what that firm grip would feel like pumping him.

"I’m glad to see you joined our congregation. I noticed you admiring the cathedral earlier,” Castiel said, pulling Dean from his fantasy.

I was admiring you, Dean wanted to correct. “Yeah, it’s stunning,” he said looking around, referring to the priest.

"Are you an architect?”

Dean scoffed, “Naw, I’m a mechanic. I work over at Bobby’s.” Castiel gave his polite smile, twisting Dean’s heart.

"Really? I’ll have to drop by there soon, I’ve been having car troubles recently. Then I can admire where you work.”

Holy shit, is he flirting with me? Dean wondered excitedly, trying to keep his face blank.

"It was a joke, Dean. Well, the admiring of where you work. I really am having car troubles.”

"Oh,” Dean replied flatly. Of course it was a joke.

“My superiors say I come off rigid, told me to ‘lighten up,’” Castiel explained seriously, complete with air quotes.

He has no idea how enduring he is does he?

“I’m working on my humour,” Castiel said almost apologetically.

"You’ll get there,” Dean smiled, slapping Cas on the shoulder. Dean was rewarded with the edge of Castiel’s lips curving up in one of his secret, genuine smiles. It was safe to say Castiel liked the easy going freckled faced man. He felt… relaxed around him.

"Would you like a tour?” Castiel offered. Dean looked around, they were the only two left in the church.

"Yeah, sure Cas. If it’s no trouble, that’d be awesome,” Dean said nonchalantly. He definitely wanted to hang out with the priest. Get another smile out of him, or another accidental flirtation.

"No trouble, it’s my pleasure. Come,” Castiel commanded softly, placing his hand firmly on the small of Dean’s back, guiding him down the aisle.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, was all Dean’s brain could register. Cas’s hand felt like liquid fire, as if Dean was already burning in the pit. He really is the Devil in disguise. Thankfully, Castiel removed his hand, allowing Dean to think clearly enough to start distracting the priest with questions. The last thing Dean wanted was for Cas to notice his raging hard on.

They talked for some time, trading stories back and forth. Dean told Cas how proud he was of his little brother Sammy winning his first trial. Castiel told Dean about his small honey bee business and how the profits were enough to run the church’s food bank.

Dean left with a grin on his face at the promise of Cas dropping off his car at the garage later that week. That night, Dean fell asleep in the middle of the wet patch after having one of the best orgasms in his life. Cas had him bent over a table, pounding into him, gripping his hips so tightly they were already starting to bruises. “Come,” Cas growled in his ear, “Come for me, my little sinner.”

Dean was so going to Hell.

*****

Castiel found himself thinking of Dean often. Little things, here and there. The way Dean beamed when he talked about Sam, or the way he shrugged uncomfortably, changing the subject when his father was mentioned. Despite Dean’s jovial mood, there was a touch of melancholy to him. Castiel knew there was more to Dean then met the eye. He just wanted to know what it was. He didn’t want it eating away at his new parishioner. Castiel decided he would say something to Dean when he dropped off his car.

*****

"Really?” Dean asked, furrowing his eyebrows in disgust, “A ‘78 Lincoln Continental? No wonder you’re having car troubles. Why are you driving this hunk of junk?”

Castiel’s answer was lost on Dean, who was drinking in the sight of the clergyman out of his vestments. He was wearing a button down, long sleeve dark blue shirt, bringing out Castiel’s eyes amazingly. And his jeans!

Why are his jeans so tight? Jesus Christ look at those thighs! Damn it, why does he have to be a priest? Why couldn’t he be some random guy I met at the bar? Oh god… Dean swallowed a moan as Castiel bent over, getting something from the car. He felt himself being pulled towards the other man, resisting the urge to grind into Cas’s perfect ass. Suddenly, Castiel stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Dean was vaguely aware of Castiel saying something to him, but the mechanic was too distracted lusting over the priest’s tanned hip bones to hear. Dean wondered what was sharper on Cas, his hip bones or his jaw. He would love to find out, running his tongue along each, comparing them.

Dean sighed wistfully, clearing his thoughts. He pointed to the car, “What’s goin’ on?”

"It grinds when it starts and squeaks every few seconds.”

"How’s it idle?”

"Rough.”

"Thought it might,” Dean replied, popping the hood, “They’re easy fixes. I’ll have you out of here in twenty minutes.” Castiel didn’t need to know it would really take Dean half that time.

"Can I watch?” Castiel asked curiously.

Dean felt himself flush, “Sure man.”

Castiel tried to make conversation as Dean worked, “What do you drive?”

Dean pointed to the black '67 Chevy Impala, “That’s my Baby, fixed her up myself.” Castiel could hear the pride in Dean’s voice, but it was quickly replaced with an icy tone, “Only thing my dad left me.” There was that sadness Castiel had sensed. He decided now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

"You know Dean, as your priest, your welcome to talk to me about anything on your mind.”

Dean scoffed, yeah, I’m sure you want to hear all about how I want you to fuck me 'til kingdom come.

Castiel tried a different tactic, “I hold confessional on Tuesdays and Fridays if you prefer.”

That got Dean’s attention. He had never thought of that before, sitting in the dark, confessing all his secrets to the priest. His cock seemed particularly interested in the idea. He turned around, flashing Castiel his most wicked smile, “You wanna know my deepest darkest secrets? That’s kinda kinky of you Cas.”

Castiel’s eyes widened in alarm, “Dean, I can assure you there is nothing sexual–”

"I’m joking Cas, chill.”

"Oh,” the edge of Cas’s lips went up at seeing how hard Dean was laughing. He liked seeing Dean happy. The remainder of the time passed in silence until it was time to pay.

"How much do I owe you?”

"Nothing, it’s on the house.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, "Dean.”

"Cas.”

Castiel sighed, staring at the mechanic. Dean shivered under the other man’s gaze. It was as if Castiel was looking right through him, staring into his very soul. It was intoxicating. Dean wondered how it would feel under more intimate conditions.

"All I did was replace your spark plugs and drive belt. I wouldn’t feel right taking your money.” If you want to pay me in sexual favors though…

Castiel frowned, "You should be paid for your work.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t pay a friend for working on your car would you?”

Castiel tilted his head to the side, “We are… friends then?”

"Yeah, we’re friends. Although, friends usually hang out together and stuff.”

"We’re hanging out now,” Cas deadpaned.

Dean chuckled, pointing at Cas, “Your humor’s getting better.” Castiel looked down, feeling a smile spread full across his lips from the compliment. “Holy shit Cas, is that a smile? Are you actually smiling?”

Castiel looked up, his own smile turning gummy at seeing how happy Dean was. “I am capable of smiling Dean.”

Dean’s heart soared as he held his hands up in defense, “I’ve just never seen you smile. It’s a nice change.”

"It pleases me, knowing you think of me as a friend. I haven’t had many of those.” Dean was going to ask why - why didn’t this kind, quiet, if somewhat social awkward walking sex god didn’t have many friends, but was prevented by Castiel approaching him.

"I was going to give this to you anyways,” Castiel said, handling Dean a small tube.

Dean took it, reading the label out loud, “Castiel’s Holy Honey Bees vanilla lip balm.” He looked at Cas questioningly.

"The name wasn’t my idea.”

"You trying to tell me something Cas?” he asked, smelling the substance. If anything, Castiel looked liked he needed it more than him with those chapped lips. Not that, that would have stopped Dean from kissing him.

"You asked numerous questions about my products, so I thought I’d give you a sample. I can give you honey, soap, or candles if you prefer,” Castiel suggested.

"This is fine, thanks Cas,” he replied, applying the balm to his lips. He rubbed his lips together, getting a small thrill out of knowing something was on his body made by Cas. It gave him an idea. “Actually, if your willing to part with a bar of soap.”

"Of course,” Castiel smiled politely, “Do you have a scent preference?”

Dean shook his head no, holding up the lip balm, “Do you make this in cherry? It’s my favorite flavor.”

“Not currently, but making up a batch for you should be easy enough.”

"You don’t have to do that Cas,” Dean protested, secretly hoping he would. Cas making something specifically for him? Thinking about him as he was making it. It was almost too much for Dean. He wanted to reach out and kiss the other man.

"It’s no problem Dean. Think of it as payment for fixing my car.”

Dean ignored how terribly romantic it all was. 

*****

The following Sunday, Dean left the church with four different bars of soap and a dozen tubes of cherry lip balm.

From that moment on, Dean’s showers took on a much more sexual tone. It became a daily ritual, lathering the soap between his hands, running them along his body, imagining it was Cas. Cas’s hands on his chest, his hips, his cock. That was until Dean realized Cas used the cinnamon and vanilla brown sugar soap on himself. Then he started imagining washing Cas in the shower.

And it was with that image in mind Dean entered the confessional one Friday night. He didn’t have to be told what a stupid idea it was. What was he going to talk about? He didn’t have any sins - any major sins to confess other then the one he absolutely could not talk about. But Cas had invited him to come do this and Dean wasn’t going to turn him down. This was the closest he was going to get to a date with the priest.

Sitting on the hard bench, Dean tried to see through the tiny holes in the lattice. He could barely make out a profile. “Ugh, Cas?” Dean started hesitantly, “It’s Dean.”

Castiel couldn’t help the amused huff that escaped him, “These are supposed to be anonymous Dean.”

"Oh, should I leave and come back some other time?”

"No, it’s fine,” Castiel had waited a month for Dean to appear, he was afraid if he sent him away, he would be waiting another month. “How long has it been since your last confession?”

"Never? I thought that would be obvious enough not even knowing these are supposed to be anonymous.”

Castiel smiled secretly at the man’s snark, “It’s never to late to start, you’re here now, that’s the important thing. What do wish to confess?”

You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever fucking seen and it’s driving me crazy. It’s not fair you’re sex on a stick and I can’t have you. I practically masturbate to you every day. Christ, just smelling you gives me a hard on. Do you know how awkward that is? I’ve got a major fucking crush on you padre. “Um….” Dean stalled. I probably eat too many pies and cheeseburgers, but that’s not worth mentioning. “When I was younger, I used to steal food for Sammy.”

"Stealing out of necessity isn’t a sin,” Castiel commented softly.

"Oh, um, okay…” Dean knew he should probably mention he still hustled pool from dick bags and donated the winnings to the church, but he knew that wouldn’t please Cas. Especially since he got all excited last week about finally being able to splurge on the food bank.

"Hey Cas, do you… do you ever look at people differently after hearing their confessions?” Dean knew this was dangerous territory.

"Are you asking me this as a priest or as your friend?”

"Friend.” Castiel was silent for so long Dean thought he wasn’t going to answer.

"Sometimes. If a parent confesses to beating their child, or a man bragging about taking advantage of a woman while she’s intoxicated, I do look at them differently.”

"You report that stuff to the police right?” Their eyes met through the lattice, and Dean could see the priest frowning.

“Of course I do Dean. I got into this profession to help people. Now–,” Castiel continued in that soft, commanding tone that drove Dean wild, “Tell me, what is it you’re afraid of that you think I would think differently of you?”

Dean tried to play it cool, “What? No man, I was just curious.”

"Dean,” Castiel said sharply, “You would not have brought it up unless you were concerned about it. You are a good person, and you are my friend, there is nothing you could say that would make me think differently of you.”

"But you just said–”

"Dean!”

Dean sighed, torn between lust and fear. You know what, fuck it. If Cas has a problem with it, fuck him, he was never my friend anyways. It doesn’t matter how hot he is, I ain’t puttin’ up with any homophobic bullshit ever again. Dean took a deep breath, hoping this wasn’t the end of the friendship, “I’m bisexual.”

"You are sexual attracted to both men and women?”

"Yeah, got a problem with that?” Dean asked more harshly than he meant. He saw Cas’s profile tilt.

“Dean, I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. It doesn’t matter to me who you share your bed with.” That’s not entirely true though, is it Castiel?

“Really? Awesome!” Relief flooded Dean. Feeling emboldened, he ventured, “I ugh, I met someone, a guy.”

Castiel’s stomach flipped, “Does he make you happy?”

"Yeah, he does.” Castiel could hear the smile in Dean’s voice.

"Good, I’m happy for you then,” but Castiel didn’t feel happy, he felt…

Dean couldn’t seem to stop himself, “He’s great, he’s the nicest guy I’ve ever met, always trying to help people. And he’s fucking adorable, he has these little mannerisms. And his voice! Shit I’ve never heard anything so sexy.” Dean could go on and on about Castiel.

At each praise, Castiel became more and more dejected, which didn’t make any sense to him. I’m his friend, I should be happy for him, I should want to hear more about this man that makes Dean happy… But I want to make Dean happy. Why can’t I make Dean happy? What is it about this other man that makes Dean so happy?… Wait, why do I care so much? It’s not like I’m jealous… Oh my god! Christ alive, I am jealous! That’s what this feeling is! But that’s nonsense, for me to be jealous I would have to–

"But, he doesn’t like me back, not sexually I mean,” Dean said matter of factly.

Castiel let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in as the realization hit him. I’m attracted to Dean. He didn’t know what to do with this new information. He hadn’t been attracted to anyone since seminary, and even then it was mostly just curiosity, not desire. He tried looking at Dean through the lattice, as if truly seeing him for the first time. Castiel had always acknowledged Dean was an attractive man. A person would have to be blind not to see it.

Remembering the other man had said something, Castiel replied, “Why not? Have you asked him?”

You can’t ask a priest if they want to be your gay fuck buddy, Dean thought bitterly. Castiel watched in fascination as the light caught Dean’s golden stubble, giving his face an angelic glow. “I’m not his type. I mean, men aren’t his type.”

"Are you certain? You shouldn’t make assumptions about people,” Castiel chastised gently.

Hey Cas, do you like sticking your dick up another guys ass? “I can’t just ask him, it’s not that simple,” Dean said sadly.

Ah, yes, unrequited love, or lust more likely. That could explain the touch of sadness I see in him, Castiel reflected.

"I don’t want to ruin what we already have between us, you know? I have a habit of fucking up relationships.”

“You just haven’t met the right person yet,” Castiel encouraged.

Dean huffed, “Yeah, maybe.” This sexy confessional scenario wasn’t going as he had hoped. “Listen, Cas, I gotta get going so bless me already or whatever it is you do.”

Castiel knew he shouldn’t be chuckling at Dean’s blasphemy, “You mean offer you absolution? You haven’t confessed any sins Dean.”

"Well, when I get around to sinning, can I come back and confess them?”

"Of course Dean, you are always welcomed here, not that I’m condoning you sinning,” Castiel thought to add for good measure.

Dean grinned, “Okay Cas, see you Sunday.”

And with no other visitors for the rest of the night, Castiel was able to contemplate his new found feelings for Dean. Strangely, he wasn’t racked with guilt or shame, instead he was excited and hopeful. For years Castiel had sat in darkness, listening to others confess their lust and impure thoughts. He had always wondered what lust felt like, to not be able to control one’s self, to want to utterly devour someone. Just once in his life Castiel wanted to experience the sin of lust. He was a good, devout priest, surely he could be forgiven for this one, small transgression. Hell, Augustine did more then that and he came out a saint. Castiel’s soul would be just fine.

At least, that’s what he told himself.

Of course, he could he the Devil in disguise, come to seduce you Castiel. Wouldn’t that be a feather in his cap? Seducing a chaste priest into sodomy, a voice inside his head warned.

Dean isn’t the Devil, he’s too good, too pure, too beautiful.

The voice chuckled darkly, Lucifer was the most beautiful of all the angels, or have you forgotten Castiel?

Do you really think Lucifer himself would try to corrupt me? Castiel thought with pride.

Careful there Castiel, otherwise you’ll be breaking two cardinal sins instead of one.

*****

Castiel had never made so many mistakes during mass before. Every time his eyes met Dean’s he fumbled. Had Dean seen the man? Had he talked to him? Had they kissed? Castiel had spent the previous day imagining what it would be like to kiss Dean, and if his lips tasted like the cherry lip balm he constantly wore now. That at least was a small comfort.

"Cas, you okay man?” Dean asked, slapping a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. His touch burned like brimstone.

Maybe Dean was the Devil in disguise. “I’m fine Dean, thank you. I just have some things on my mind is all.” His eyes swept over Dean’s freckled covered face, settling on his lips. He’d never noticed how full they were before.

"You want to talk about it?”

May I kiss you Dean? I’d like to kiss you, along with other things. “I can’t, it’s a private church matter.”

"Oh,” Dean muttered.

"Are you busy? Do you want to hangout?” Cas asked awkwardly.

“You finally gonna show me your holy honey bees?” Dean winked flirtatiously. He was surprised at how red Cas turned. It was utterly adorable.

*****

"How are things with you and ugh….” Castiel didn’t know why he was torturing himself like this.

Dean blurted out the first name that came to him, “Jimmy. Yeah, things are awesome between us. We talk a lot, hangout sometimes. Nothing like this though, making candles together. Super manly.”

"You offered to help Dean, and - no - stop, you’re doing it wrong,” Castiel said, standing behind him. Dean stood stock still as Cas covered his hands with his own. Pressed up together, Dean could feel the priest’s chest steadily rising and falling.

Dean knew he should have said something sarcastic like, ‘Cas get out of my ass,’ but that would’ve been a lie and lying is a sin.

"Do it like this,” Castiel whispered in his ear, as he moved Dean’s hands up and down, “This way the candle gets an even coating of wax.”

Dean bit his lip to stop himself from saying, 'yes sir.’ He was so turned on, he wasn’t thinking clearly. Shifting slightly, he pushed back, and for the briefest of seconds, rubbed his ass against the priest’s crotch. The only word that came to Dean’s mind was divine. This must be what heaven feels like. Cas isn’t the Devil, he’s an angel. He has to be.

Castiel backed away immediately, horrified by what he had just done. Lusting after someone and acting on that lust were two very different things. Especially when the act was unwelcomed. Castiel could no longer trust his body around Dean anymore. He moved away from Dean, making sure it wouldn’t happen again.

*****

"Hey Cas, it’s Dean.”

"These are supposed to be anonymous Dean,” the priest rumbled with a hint of amusement.

"Oh, should I leave and come back some other time?” Dean could see the priest’s gummy smile through the shadows.

"No, it’s fine. How long has it been since your last confession?”

Dean quickly counted, "Ugh… four days.”

“What do you wish to confess?”

"I ugh… I’ve been having impure thoughts about Jimmy.” Castiel had told Dean to come back and confess his sins when he had some, and Dean was fairly certain thinking about the priest in various sexual acts was a sin.

A knife went through Castiel’s heart. He did NOT want to hear this. But this wasn’t about him. This was about Dean and saving his soul, and if that meant hearing him lust after another man, then so be it. This was the punishment he deserved for lusting after one of his parishioners.

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, “What do these impure thoughts consist of?”

"He’s really stoic, so I like imagining him losing control. Just lose his fucking mind while I go down on him.” Dean felt like he was losing his own mind, his cock straining painfully against his jeans with excitement. He rubbed himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Jealously and arousal raced through Castiel as he pictured Dean on his knees, his full, plush lips wrapped around Jimmy’s cock, moaning obscenely. He shifted uncomfortably again, for a different reason.

"I want to suck him off so badly, feel his cock hit the back of my throat,” Dean moaned. He was so lost in his own fantasy, he didn’t hear the creaking coming from the other side of the divider. Dean palmed himself harder, squeezing his eyes shut, “I’ve spent a lot of time imagining what his cock looks like. What he looks like naked. He wears too many fuckin’ clothes. I saw his hips once though. Fucking perfect. And his thighs, fuck! Solid muscle. I’d love to feel them wrapped around me as I plow into him.”

Castiel covered his mouth to muffle the moan. He would love to know what Dean felt like inside of him, stretching him out, filling him completely. Would he go fast or slow, rough or gentle? The thought sent a shiver down his spine.

Dean must have been hearing things, he was sure he heard Cas moan. Just the thought of Cas getting off on this… Dean moaned loudly, freeing his cock. Running his thumb through the bead of pre-cum, he spread it languidly, pumping himself.

"But, you know what I really want? What I think about constantly?” Dean didn’t wait for a reply. “I want those thighs straddling me, pinning me beneath him. I want him growing in my ear all the ways he’s going to defile me.” Dean couldn’t believe he was admitting this to Cas. He stroked himself faster.

Castiel was getting drunk off of Dean’s moans. "How do you want to be defiled?” Castiel breathed heavily, on the edge of his seat. Dean moaned again, burning the question into his mind. He was going to masturbate to that for the next thousand years.

"Fuck Cas, anyway yo- he- he wants. Whatever he wants to do to me I’ll take it. He can stick his dick in me, or his fingers, I do that sometimes, stick my fingers up there and imagine it’s him, scissoring me apart, getting me ready for his thick cock.” Dean knew he was babbling, but he didn’t care. It felt fantastic to finally get this of his chest. Maybe there was some good in confessional.

Castiel groaned low in his throat at hearing Dean moan his name so obscenely, Dean’s words ringing in his ears, whatever he wants to do to me, I’ll take it. The priest palmed himself, trying to steady himself. He was a professional after all, his own needs could wait.

Dean was close, so close, but he needed that final push. He thumbed the tip of his cock with one hand, massaging his sack with the other.

"I’d even be down to get defiled in this church,” Dean said, utterly wrecked.

"DEAN!” Castiel said sternly. That was all Dean needed. He arched his back, coming silently on the walls of the confessional. “That’s blasphemous,” Castiel growled out. No one is fucking you in my church except for me.

As Dean sat there, coming down from his high, he looked around at the mess me made. Oh fuck. I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up, he thought frantically, ripping off his flannel over shirt. He moved quickly, cleaning up the mess. He knew he’d get kicked out of the congregation if Castiel discovered what he did. You can’t just come in a confessional.

"That’s ugh, that’s all I have to confess,” Dean said sheepishly, balling the shirt up. Castiel was quiet for a moment before answering evenly, as if nothing had just conspired.

"Say five Our Father’s and three Hail Mary’s,” Castiel said making the sign of the cross, “In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti.”

If Dean hadn’t of come, he would have right then.

“You know Latin?” Of course he knows Latin you idiot he’s a priest.

"It’s getting a little rusty,” Castiel confessed, “I haven’t performed a full Latin mass in years, but most of it’s still there.”

"Oh cool,” Dean said lamely, his cock and imagination coming back to life. “See you later,” he said awkwardly. Leaving the cathedral, he wondered out loud, “What the hell is an Our Father and a Hail Mary?”

*****

Dean stayed away for almost a week. He couldn’t bear facing Castiel, and the fact that Cas hadn’t once looked in his direction during mass wasn’t helping things.

“I fucked up bad,” Dean sighed, shuffling out of the pew.

"Hello Dean.”

Dean jumped in alarm, balling his fists, “Shit Cas, you scared the hell out of me. You can’t just sneak up on people like that.”

"Apologies Dean,” he said, crowding the taller man, “But I need your help with something. Follow me.”

Dean followed after the priest curiously. Not one look all morning and now he was being dragged off somewhere. Maybe he hadn’t fucked up so badly after all - unless this was his actual punishment. It sent a shiver of excitement down his spine. They ended up in the back room Castiel used as his work station.

"Sit,” Castiel ordered, pointing to a chair. Dean hesitated. “Sit down Dean, I don’t like repeating myself.”

What’s gotten into him? Dean thought, slumping into the chair, I like it. Dean watched as Castiel positioned a chair in front of him, then rolled out a cart with small pots and a clipboard on it.

Castiel sat down, staring at Dean, “You are going to help me, and saying no isn’t an option.”

Dean shifted in his seat, trying to hide his growing erection, “What am I helping you with?”

"Open,” Castiel commanded before turning to pick out a pot.

Dean’s legs fell open on instinct as he squeaked out a, “What?”

Still fiddling with the pot and clipboard, Castiel replied, “I knew if I asked you to help me test out new flavors of honey you’d roll your eyes and laugh at me.”

Dean smiled smugly, “You shouldn’t make assumptions about people Cas. I’m always up to be a taste tester.”

With tiny plastic spoon in hand, Castiel turned around repeating, “Open.” He watched in fascination as the other man’s pupils dilated. Does he… does he like being told what to do?

Castiel fed Dean the honey, as Dean tried not to take it to eagerly. He let it sit on his tongue for a moment before answering, “That’s clover honey, with a hint of… molasses and cinnamon? Damn Cas, that’s really good. That’s awesome.”

Castiel arched an eyebrow in surprise, “Very good Dean, you have a sensitive palate.” Dean pinked at the compliment. Castiel jotted something down on the clipboard, then picked out another pot for Dean to try. Dean kept his mouth shut. “Open your mouth Dean,” Castiel commanded, watching Dean’s eyes go almost entirely black.

Dean swallowed a moan before doing as he was told. It was clove and orange blossom. Dean savored the taste happily, until his eyes fell on Castiel. The priest’s eyes were closed, innocently sucking on one of his fingers. Until that moment, Dean had never been jealous of a finger before. Castiel sucked down more of the digit, twirling it as he went. Dean was breathing heavily, wondering what those plush lips of Cas’s would look like sucking down something else.

I was wrong, Dean thought, he’s not an angel, he’s the Devil. He’s the actual Devil goddamn him.

As Castiel opened his eyes, he was surprised to see Dean looking at him… for lack of a better word, hungrily. He tilted his head, confused as to why. Pulling his finger from his mouth, he watched as Dean licked his lips, following Castiel’s finger with his eyes. Perplexed, Castiel stuck his finger back into his mouth, Dean’s eyes following the entire time.

That’s odd, Castiel thought, I would expect this reaction if I were Jimmy but–

Castiel froze. His mind raced back to everything Dean had said about the man. I can’t just ask him, it’s not that simple. He’s really stoic, he wears too many clothes, I saw his hips once. Castiel frowned, he was always in his vestments, except for that one time he dropped off his car… Which would explain why Dean was so absentminded that day… I’d even be down to get defiled in this church.

Castiel gasped, dropping the tiny plastic spoon.

He was Jimmy! He was the one Dean was having impure thoughts about! He was the one Dean wanted! Him! Overwhelmed with happiness, Castiel swelled with a dangerous amount of pride. He bent down picking up the spoon, hiding his smile. “How’s that one?” he asked Dean.

"Clover and orange blossom right? It’s good,” Dean replied, grateful that Cas took his damn finger out of his mouth. Castiel set the spoon aside, made a note on the clipboard and picked out another flavor for Dean to try. When Dean didn’t open his mouth Castiel gave him his best Do As I Say Or I’ll Smite You look. Surprisingly, it worked.

More of Dean’s confession was coming back to Castiel, I want those thighs straddling me, pinning me beneath him. Castiel was only too happy to oblige. He “accidentally” nudged Dean on the chin with the spoon of honey.

"Apologies Dean, allow me to get it,” Castiel said, retrieving a napkin. Dean’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when the priest sat on his lap, his firm thighs straddling him. Castiel shoved the honey into Dean’s mouth before he could say anything, gently cleaning the honey off his chin. It took every ounce of Dean’s will power not to grip Castiel by the hips and pull him closer in order to rip out that tantalizing white collar with his teeth.

"How is it?” Castiel asked, pretending to innocently lick the remaining honey off the spoon.

Holy fuck he’s got a long tongue! Dean thought, grateful for the new image to fantasize about.

Dean wanted to answer, but between that ridiculously long (and not to mention thick) tongue, and Cas towering over him with those oceanic blue eyes, all the blood in Dean’s body had left the top of his head and went to another head. He sent out a silent prayer hoping that Castiel wouldn’t notice his raging hard on. He had no idea how he was going to explain it away.

Castiel could feel the heated arousal radiating off of Dean. Not to mention the obvious tent in his pants. It gave Castiel a sinfully wicked thrill. He had never been lusted after before. He wondered what Dean was thinking, and what he wanted to do to him. Castiel kept his voice nonchalant, “How are things with you and Jimmy?”

Dean furrowed his brows in confusion, “Who’s Jimmy? OH JIMMY!” Yeah, Jimmy, your imaginary crush you idiot! “Funny you should mention it, I’m pissed him.”

Castiel feigned sympathy, “Why is that?”

‘Cause you’re sittin’ on top of me with your dick inches away and I can’t do nothin’ about it! That’s why! "He’s been doing things lately… It’s frustrating to be around him. I can’t really talk about it…” Dean trailed off.

Getting off of Dean, Castiel nodded curtly, “Come to confessional on Tuesday.”

Oh fuck me, why’d he have to say that? Dean couldn’t say no to the priest, “You really think it’ll help?”

The corners of Castiel’s lips turned up, “I know so.”

*****

“Hey Cas, it’s Dean.”

"These are supposed to be anonymous Dean,” Castiel scolded playfully. He was enjoying this little game.

"Oh, should I leave and come back some other time?” Dean answered, playing along.

"No, it’s fine. How long has it been since your last confession?”

"Seven days?” Dean said uncertainty.

“What do you wish to confess?” Unlike the previous time, Castiel couldn’t wait to hear Dean’s confession.

"I had more impure thoughts about Jimmy.”

"Really? I believe your words were, you were ‘pissed’ at him. Why were you having impure thoughts about him if you were mad at him?”

'Cause you’re fucking hot okay? Sitting on top of me and not being able to touch you is frustrating as fuck. Dean knew he had to pick his words carefully. “He did some things awhile back, he didn’t mean to do them, but I got frustrated with him anyways.”

"That doesn’t answer my question Dean. If you were pissed and frustrated with him, why did it lead you to have impure thoughts about him?”

Dean cradled his head in his hands. This was torture, absolute pure torture. For the second time in one week, Dean was convinced of the priest’s true demonic nature.

"I was frustrated because he does these innocent things that are actually really sexy and he has no idea he’s accidentally being sexy he’s just being himself and it’s driving me crazy!” Dean nearly shouted. Just the fact that Castiel was being so calm about all of this was eating away at him with desire.

"Are you certain his actions were innocent? After all, you still don’t know if he harbors similar feelings for you.”

Dean huffed bitterly, yeah, I’m sure you just hopped onto my lap 'cuz you wanted to ride me 'til kingdom come. “What are saying Cas, accidents don’t happen accidentally? No, no, I know, I shouldn’t make assumptions about people right?” I’m sure you’re the gayest thing since rainbows and unicorns.

The annoyance and frustration in Dean’s voice was evident. It made Castiel feel utterly horrible. He was the reason why Dean was upset. All he ever wanted was to make Dean happy. He had no idea his actions were effecting him so negatively.

"But, you like it when he does these innocent things, yes? The ones you find sexy?” the priest asked in a small voice.

Dean sighed defeated, “Yeah, I do. It’s a vicious cycle. If I could act on … my desires, it wouldn’t be so bad you know? But I can’t, I don’t want to ruin our friendship. But, it’s probably better that I don’t right? Acting on impure thoughts is another sin, and committing those actions would be another sin.” Dean’s self deprecating chuckle tore at Castiel’s heart, “I guess I’m one big gay sinner, just like my father said. How many Our Father’s and Hail Mary’s do I have to say for that?”

Castiel couldn’t stand listening to any more. Rising from the bench, Castiel left the confessional.

"Cas?… Castiel?… Padre?” Dean called out for the priest. The door to the confessional opened, and in the doorway stood Castiel. He’s gonna kick me out isn’t he? What the hell did I say?

Castiel rumbled out in his deep, commanding voice, “Yes Dean, you are a sinner.” Dean’s heart shattered into a million pieces. “You’re a blasphemer, and a cheater. Oh yes, I know about you hustling pool. But worse you’re lecherous and a liar.”

Stop Cas, please, stop, just stop, Dean silently begged. This was his worst fear, for Castiel to see Dean as he saw himself.

"I may be a priest, but I’m not stupid Dean,” the corners of Castiel’s lips turned up, “I know who Jimmy really is.”

Dean’s stomach went the same way as his heart, “Cas buddy–”

"You are undoubtedly a sinner Dean,” Castiel smiled, softening his voice, “But you are MY sinner.”

Dean frowned, barely getting out a, “what,” before Castiel was in the confessional with him, planting a kiss firmly on his lips. Dean sat frozen in shock and disbelief. Why was Castiel kissing him? Not that he was complaining, just confused. Very, very confused. He’s just trying to make me feel better. He doesn’t actually like me. He can’t actually like me.

The kiss was not what Castiel had expected. It was neither earth shattering, nor life changing, although the feeling of Dean’s soft lips on his was quite enjoyable. Dean sat unresponsive to the kiss. Maybe I’m not doing this right? Castiel thought, it had been ages since he kissed anyone.

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s chest, gently pushing him away. “Why are you doing this? I don’t need - I don’t want some pity lay. And you’re a priest for Christ’s sake don’t you take a vow or something?”

"I’m doing this because I like you, and I care about you. I’m a priest Dean not a saint. I’m not going to deny my feelings for you just because a council two thousand years go said so. You make me very, very happy Dean, and I think I make you happy as well. It would be a sin to deny ourselves this happiness; or, at least let you go on thinking that I do not return your affections.

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He flashed Castiel his most flirtatious smile, “That’s kinda hedonistic of you Cas.”

Castiel smiled wide, shrugging his shoulders, “I guess I’ve been corrupted by your sinful ways.”

Dean grabbed at Castiel, awkwardly pulling him onto his lap. The small confessional was not built for two six foot occupants. His hands roamed eagerly over the priest, wanting to touch everywhere. Now that he was free to touch Cas, he couldn’t get enough.

"How do you know I’m not the Devil in disguise come to tempt you,” Dean teased, running his thumb along Castiel’s jaw. He loved the feel of the rough stubble against his skin. His cock stiffened at the thought of feeling it everywhere on his body.

"The thought did cross my mind,” Castiel smiled slyly.

“And that didn’t stop you? Castiel you devil,” Dean grinned wickedly.

"Now that we’ve established we’re both devilish, may I go back to kissing you now?” Castiel deadpaned.

"Sure Cas,” Dean said, closing the gap between them. Castiel’s lips were soft despite looking so chapped. Dean smiled against his lips, wondering what other secrets Cas’s body held. The kiss was slow, and gentle, both men melting into it.

"You taste like cherry, just like I thought you would,” Castiel whispered, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Dean felt himself blush. Rolling his eyes, he muttered half heartedly, “No chick flick moments.” Castiel tilted his head to the side the way Dean liked - no, loved, and kissed the confused look right off his face. He licked and bit at Castiel’s lips, drawing soft moans from him.

Castiel’s hands slipped under Dean’s shirt, roaming over his heated flesh. And as Dean’s tongue entered his mouth, his hands traveled up Dean’s chest, thumbing his nipples. Dean arched his back, deepening the kiss as Castiel played with his nipples idly, gauging his reaction. Moaning into Castiel’s mouth, he kissed him roughly. He pawed at the other man, pulling him flush against him, grinding into his pelvis. Castiel groaned in surprise at the sensation. Shifting slightly, his erection rubbed against Dean’s, making the other man buck his hips violently. Castiel grinned, pleased with himself.

The kiss turned heated, becoming all teeth and tongue as they fought for dominance. But it wasn’t enough for Dean. He wanted to hear, see Castiel lose control. He wanted Castiel to feel exactly as he felt. Dean broke the kiss, kissing up Cas’s jaw and down his neck, nibbling as he went. Castiel tightened his grip on the other man, moaning in his ear.

Dean took a swipe at Castiel’s Adam’s apple, sucking on it briefly before pulling the priest’s collar out with his teeth. Dean knew it was tacky and cliche, but he didn’t care. He had to do it! He was making out with a priest for Christ’s sake! What was the point of making out with a priest if he couldn’t play out all of the cliches?

"Dean,” Castiel scolded disapprovingly, taking the collar from him. Dean shivered deliciously at Castiel’s tone. Castiel allowed Dean to unbutton the top two buttons, but stopped him as be reached the third. “Need I remind you we are in a public place?”

"You’re thinking too clearly,” Dean muttered, attacking the exposed hollow of Castiel’s neck. He bit and sucked, working his way down to the clavicle. As his hand brushed against the rigid flesh trapped inside Castiel’s pants, Dean chuckled, starting to palm it. Castiel moaned, bucking his hips up.

“How does that feel pradre? Sinful enough for ya?” Dean asked, rubbing harder. Castiel remained silent as Dean continued devouring his neck. Alright, time to get this show on the road. Unfastening Castiel’s pants, Dean slipped a hand inside. His eyes widened at what he found, goddamn, he’s fuckin’ huge! Dean went to pull him out, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"This is a house of the Lord, Dean,” Castiel breathed heavily.

Dean tilted his head to the side, mimicking Cas, “What? Like that’s supposed to stop me?” He kissed the other man into silence, freeing his cock. He stroked the priest languidly, enjoying the feel of him in his hand. Castiel tilted his head back, letting it hit the wall as he thrusted into Dean’s hand.

Oh, the thought floated hazily through his head, this is lust. This is desire. This is what sin feels like. Castiel didn’t even register Dean was on his knees in front of him.

Dean was so lust drunk he could barely think. He had fantasize about this hundreds of times, but nothing compared to the actuality - on his knees in front of the priest in the confessional! In the confessional! He couldn’t believe it was actually happening! It was almost too much for him. Grinning stupidly, he leaned forward, licking Castiel’s head.

Castiel’s hips rocketed up, "Dean, Dean, please,” he begged. Dean licked from base to tip, loving the sounds that were coming from Cas.

"This is payback for that shit you pulled with the honey,” Dean replied before before sucking on Cas’s head.

"Fuck Dean,” the priest cursed, running his hand through Dean’s short hair. Dean moaned around Cas’s cock at the swear. It gave him an idea.

"Hey Cas,” he said in between teasing licks, “Could you ugh… Maybe say some Latin? It’s really sexy.”

Castiel smirked, “I’ll see what I can do.”

"Awesome,” Dean beamed, swallowing Cas down. The grip on his head tightened as he started to bob, sucking along the way.

"Exorcizamus te… omnis immundus sp…” Castiel recited in breathless groans. It was music to Dean’s ears. He swirled his tongue, savoring the taste and feel of the priest in his mouth. “Spiritus, omnis sa- satanica fuck, Dean.” Castiel hit the back of Dean’s throat.

This sounds familiar, Dean thought idly as he took Cas deeper. He went slow, letting Castiel fuck his throat.

Hands tightened in his hair as Castiel struggled to get out, “Po… potestas, omnis incursio…” Dean stopped. He knew what that was. Pulling up, Castiel begged, “Dean, Dean, don’t stop, please, please, don’t stop, I’m close.” Castiel’s eyes were almost blown black with lust when Dean met his gaze.

"Are you performing an exorcism on me?” Dean asked baffled.

Castiel looked away sheepishly, “I thought you didn’t know Latin.”

"I’ve seen enough movies about demonic possession to know that! What the hell Cas?”

"You did bring up being the Devil in disguise Dean, as a priest I can’t be too careful,” Castiel deadpaned.

Dean threw his head back laughing. “I should leave you here like this, hard and aching for me for that comment.”

"It would save me from having to finish the rite. Then I would know you were a demon,” Castiel quipped.

Dean fell into Castiel’s lap laughing, "Don’t ever change Cas.”

*****

The following two and a half days passed in a blur. They spent the days texting and the nights talking. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he was so happy. Castiel wasn’t sure if he had ever been this happy before. Even Father Gabriel commented (quite loudly) on Castiel’s sociable mood, much to his embarrassment.

Friday afternoon, Dean received a cryptic text - Ten o'clock. Back door. Be there.

He could only assume Castiel meant the church. And sure enough, as ten o'clock rolled around that night, Dean found Castiel waiting for him at the back of the church.

Dean smiled at him mischievously, “What are you up to padre?” Castiel ushered him into the church, locking the door after him.

"It has come to my attention that you require private, one on one ministering,” Castiel said sternly.

Dean’s smile grew brighter, "Am I really that far gone?”

"I’m afraid so, you might be beyond redemption. We should start with the confessional. Who knows how many sins you have committed since your last confession,” Castiel said, smiling knowingly. The two men entered the confessional and Dean started their little ritual.

"Hey Cas, it’s Dean.”

"These are supposed to be anonymous Dean.”

"Oh, should I leave and come back some other time?”

Don’t you dare. “No, it’s fine. How long has it been since your last confession?”

"Three days.”

"What do you wish to confess?” Castiel couldn’t wait to see how this went.

"I acted on my impure thoughts with Jimmy.”

"What did you do?” There was a strange thrill knowing Dean was about to describe to him their sexual liaison.

"I seduced the shit out of him,” Dean replied cockily. He smiled when be heard an amused snort come the other side of the confessional. “I just put on the ol’ Winchester charm and before I knew it, he was putty in my hands. Turns out he’s a priest just like you. And we made out in a confessional just like this,” Dean said tapping the wall.

"That is a serious transgression Dean.”

"Guess I shouldn’t tell you I went down on him and made him come in my mouth,” Dean puffed with pride. Castiel blushed horribly, he was still getting used to Dean talking about these things so openly. But, it aroused him knowing Dean liked talking about his lust for him.

"And what was that like?” Castiel asked heavily.

"Awesome!” Dean replied happily. “He tastes better than pie.”

"Dean.”

"It’s true. And he has the most beautiful cock I’ve ever seen. It’s huge and thick, but it isn’t all veiny. It’s… goddamn, you got a pretty dick Cas.”

Castiel was palming himself hard, “You shouldn’t blaspheme Dean,” he scolded, secretly loving it.

Dean continued, ignoring him, “And he’s so responsive. As soon as my tongue touched his cock he started making all these amazing little sounds. I don’t think he knows how vocal he is. It’s so fucking hot.”

Castiel drank in Dean’s words, freeing his erection. He already came in the confessional once, he didn’t see how doing it a second time could damn his soul any more.

"So, I started going down on him, sucking and moaning.” Castiel pumped himself, reliving the memory. “And then I swallowed him down right to his base, deep throating him. He really fucking loved that. He had a fucking death grip on my head holding me down. I don’t think he even knew he was doing it, but it was fucking hot. Being forced to just sit there and take his cock.”

Castiel groaned loudly, utterly wrecked. “Then what Dean?”

"Then, then… Holy shit are you touching yourself?” Dean gasped, just registering the sound of skin on skin. A surge of arousal washed over him.

"Your account is… very stimulating,” the priest confessed.

Dean grinned, “Glad to hear it. So then, I was gettin’ ready to finish him off when he started performing a fucking exorcism on me! An exorcism Cas!” He paused listening to the other man huff out a chuckle. “I guess it was 'cause of my devilish good looks,” Dean winked playfully through the lattice. Dean was rewarded with Castiel’s eyes crinkling as he threw his head back laughing.

Dean continued, “I got him off pretty quick after that. You should have seen the look on his face, eyes squeeze shut and plush fucking lips parted. He looked like an angel, like an… orgasm angel.”

Castiel was laughing so hard he had to stop touching himself. Putting himself away, he asked hesitantly, “And did Jimmy reciprocate? Were you, did he…” Years of ingrained morality teachings left him not as free to discuss these things as he would like.

"Did you give me one of the best orgasms in my entire life? Yeah Cas, you did,” Dean reassured the priest. Castiel beamed at the praise. He was fairly certain he had satisfied his lover, but it was comforting hearing it from Dean.

"You did come quickly,” Castiel commented.

Dean flushed with embarrassment, “I’ll last longer next time.” He had come almost as soon as Castiel had touched him. He cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure, “So, padre, how many Our Father’s and Hail Mary’s do I have to say for seducing and blowing a priest in a confessional?”

"Dean,” Castiel reprimanded. Dean shivered in aroused.

"Aww, come on Cas, I know you like it when I blaspheme talkin’ dirty to you. I am your little sinner after all,” Dean cooed. Castiel couldn’t deny it, he was falling for the sinner, in more ways than one.

"Absolution for this is going to require more than prayers Dean.”

"What you have in mind padre?” There was some shuffling, and then Dean’s door swung up, and he was being pulling out and scooped up into the priest’s arms as if he were weightless. “Holy shit Cas! What do bench like two hundred pounds? What kind of muscles you got hiding under there?” Dean exclaimed amazed. Dean would NEVER admit to fantasizing about being carried around like a princesses, yet here it was happening. Well, he might admit it if it got a smile out of Cas.

"The body is the temple of the soul,” Castiel said, as if that explained it. Gently, he set Dean down on top on the marble alter. Dean looked around. They were surrounded by votive candles - Castiel’s candles. It would have been very romantic if not for the giant crucifix looming over them. It was a good thing Dean Winchester was a tad bit kinky.

Castiel moved to the foot of the alter, removing Dean’s boots and socks. Dean watched curiously, wondering if maybe Cas had a foot fetish. It wasn’t a fetish Dean was particularly crazy about - but if it made Cas happy.

"What are you doing?” Dean inquired. Castiel moved up, undoing Dean’s pants and pulling them, along with his boxers down. Castiel ignored him, removing the rest of Dean’s clothes, leaving him naked on the alter. Dean shivered against the cold marble. Castiel ran his eyes over Dean, eagerly drinking in the sight of him.

"Surely, you are one of God’s most beautiful creations,” Castiel muttered to himself. Dean turned as red as a cherry. He didn’t have any snarky comebacks for such sincere admiration.

Castiel bent over and lovingly pressed his lips against the top of Dean’s foot. Painstakingly slowly, Castiel kissed his way up Dean’s leg. Dean was breathing heavily, watching as Castiel worshipped his body. The sacrilege of it made his head spin. He gasped when he felt the priest’s lips on his cock.

"Cas, Castiel…” Dean moaned as green eyes met blue. Castiel smiled against Dean’s member at hearing his full name. He peppered Dean’s head with kisses. “Cas, baby,” Dean whined. He watched with half lidded eyes as his cock slid past Castiel’s plush lips, hips shooting up as Castiel started sucking lightly. “Castiel, please, Castiel,” Dean begged.

Castiel released Dean with a loud pop. The last time Dean started calling out his name in full, he had come. Castiel didn’t want that just yet, he had more in store for the mechanic. Castiel returned to kissing up Dean’s body.

"Damn it Cas!” Dean yelled in frustration. Castiel smirked, kissing Dean’s chest. He kissed each arm and shoulder in turn before making his way up his neck, jaw and finally his lips. Dean had never felt so adored.

The next thing he knew, Castiel was on the alter with him, straddling him. Dean groaned, arching his back, but Castiel didn’t budge. He was trapped beneath the priest, just like he wanted. He ran his hands up and down Castiel’s thighs. He loved Cas in his vestments, but he also wanted to see what was under them.

Castiel leaned over Dean, growling in his ear, “I’m going to fuck you Dean.”

"Oh fuck,” Dean moaned. Castiel was playing out his first confession.

"I’m going to fuck you on this alter, on full display for God and all his angels in heaven, so they can see you as beautifully as I do,” Castiel said before biting his jaw. Dean flushed again, he could get used to this religious dirty talk. Castiel started kissing back down Dean’s body, much to his annoyance.

"Just fuck me already Cas!” Dean yelled desperately.

"Patience is a virtue Dean,” Castiel retorted. Dean’s sassy comeback was cut short when he felt Castiel’s tongue circling his rim teasingly. “You were saying Dean?” Castiel asked innocently before pushing his tongue in.

“Cas!” Dean shouted in surprise, his hips rising automatically. He was not expecting that from the priest! He fisted his hand in Cas’s messy hair, whimpering softly as Castiel’s tongue thrusted in and out of him.

Slipping two fingers into Dean’s open mouth, Dean sucked on them greedily, loving the feeling of being filled at both ends. But, that feeling didn’t last long. He let out a grunt of frustration as Castiel’s tongue left him. He was tried of all the teasing, he just wanted to come damn it! Sitting up, Castiel removed his fingers, leaving Dean completely empty.

"Unzip me, and take me out,” Castiel commanded. Dean’s breath hitched and his cock twitched excitedly, finally able to touch the priest. He did as he was told, pushing Cas’s pants down, squeezing his ass tightly. He thumbed Cas’s head, but got his hand slapped away.

"You can look, but you can’t touch,” Castiel informed. Taking himself in hand, he stroked himself slowly. Dean reached out, whimpering loudly, making Castiel chuckle. He loved the wonton effect he had on the other man.

"Cas, this isn’t fair,” Dean begged.

"Maybe your right,” Castiel said, slipping a finger inside Dean, “Is that better?” He slipped another finger inside, scissoring him apart, “Or is this better?”

"Damn it Cas stop teasing me and fuck me already!”

"I thought you said I could do anything I wanted to you,” Castiel replied smugly. Dean let his head fall back in defeat. He had said that and now he was paying for it. Dean breathed deeply and focused on Castiel’s fingers inside him. He couldn’t be annoyed with him, not really. Not when he knew all the sins the priest was committing because of him.

Castiel’s other fingers busied themselves playing with Dean’s nipples. He was enjoying toying with Dean’s body, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted to be inside Dean as much as Dean wanted, Castiel was just better at hiding it. Dean sighed longingly at the loss of Castiel’s fingers, but was rewarded with something even better.

"You ready?” Castiel asked, nudging at Dean’s entrance.

"Are you ready padre?” Dean grinned stupidly, his green eyes shining. Castiel eased in, his eyes fluttering shut as Dean’s heat enveloped him.

"You feel amazing,” Castiel groaned. Dean smiled wide and grabbed Cas’s hips, pulling him closer.

"Come on baby, let it rip, let’s see what you can do,” Dean said.

"I’m not a car Dean,” Castiel deadpaned. Dean laughed, pulling the other man into a kiss. Castiel went slow, letting Dean adjust as he found his pace. A minute, maybe two passed and Castiel continued to steadily thrust into Dean.

Dean laid there, wondering what was wrong. Not that he was complaining. Castiel had him stretched to the fullest he had ever been, but he could sense something was not all together right. Dean cupped Castiel’s face with his hands.

"Cas, baby, you’re supposed to be enjoying yourself too.”

Castiel squinted, “I am Dean.”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t think you are. This entire time… it was my first confession to you, you’ve been acting it out.”

Castiel tilted his head, “I want to make you happy Dean. That’s all I ever wanted. Are you not happy? Have I done something wrong?” Dean sighed, he could tell Castiel wasn’t getting it. He suspected a life of servitude as a priest had something to do with it.

He stared into Castiel’s eyes, shaking his head gently for emphasis, “What makes me happy is seeing you happy. I want to see you enjoy yourself, not constantly focusing on my wants and pleasures. I want to see you let go Cas.”

Castiel looked at him skeptically, as if Dean didn’t know what he was saying. Awkwardly, Castiel got off of Dean and stood to the side of the alter. Dean frowned, and for a horrible second, wondered if in Cas’s quest to please Dean, Castiel was willing to sleep with him only to make him happy. What if Cas doesn’t want to sleep with me at all? Dean felt sick to him stomach.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I um… Could we, if you wanted to ahh… Can I fuck you over the alter?” he winced. Dean started laughing hysterically in relief.

"Anything you want Cas,” Dean said, kissing Castiel passionately. Cas returned the kiss eagerly, pulling Dean off the alter. “Christ you’re strong,” Dean mutter against Cas’s lips. Castiel nipped at Dean’s lip, spun him around, and bent him over, tugging at his hips possessively.

"Fuck,” Dean cursed. It was like a switch had been flipped in the priest and Dean fucking loved it. Without warning, Castiel thrusted into Dean, knocking the wind out of him. “Shit,” he choked out, pinned to the cold alter. Castiel was stronger than he looked.

"You okay?” Castiel asked, biting Dean’s shoulder.

"Never better,” Dean breathed, his cock throbbing painfully. This was the exact same fantasy Dean had masturbated to all those weeks ago coming to life. It was all too perfect, he had to be dreaming. Castiel kissed Dean’s back and started pounding into him relentlessly. All Dean could do was moan wantonly and hang onto the alter for dear life. He was getting the fucking of a lifetime.

Castiel groaned, he couldn’t go fast enough or deep enough. He wanted to be inside every inch of Dean, feeling him from the inside out. Dean was clenched tightly around Cas, babbling nonsense.

That because of me, what I’m doing to him, Castiel thought proudly. It made Castiel’s head spin. If he thought he knew what lust was before… Castiel fisted his hand in Dean’s hair, pulling him back onto his feet. Dean’s cock was leaking pre-cum everywhere, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

He shuttered violently as Castiel bit his ear, growling, “Say my name.”

"Cas,” Dean said whimpered.

"Say it how I like it,” Castiel demanded.

"Cas… Castiel, Castiel,” Dean moaned.

"Louder,” Castiel groaned right as he hit Dean’s prostrate. Dean arched his back and would have fallen forward if it not for Castiel’s hand in his hair. He gasped Cas’s name louder as he felt Cas’s hand pumping his cock. “Good,” Castiel praised, hitting Dean’s prostrate again, “Now, come for me Dean. You want to be good for me and come for me don’t you?” Castiel whispered roughly, stroking him faster. Dean caught a glimpse of the crucifix as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Dean came hard under Castiel’s touch, covering the altar. The sight was enough to send the priest over the edge as well. Seconds, minutes, hours passed, neither could be sure.

Bent over Dean, breathing heavily, Castiel asked, “Was that 'ripping’ enough for you?” Dean didn’t have to turn around to see the air quotes.

*****

That Sunday, Dean sat in the far back corner of the church. Everything reminded him of their Friday night tryst. From the candles, to the alter, even the crucifix. Everything was saturated with the memory of sex - especially the priest. Dean watched as Castiel made his after service rounds. Could his parishioners see the difference in him? Did they know where that tongue had been that was counseling them? Did they know where those fingers had been that were consoling them? Could they see the stain of sin on him? Could they see the same, shared stain on Dean? It sent a sinfully wickedly thrill through him. He palmed at his erection, trying to hide it.

Castiel waited until he was alone to approach Dean. He flinched as Castiel sat, setting his hand on Dean’s knee. He half expected Castiel to shove his hand down his pants. The priest had spent all of yesterday sexting him, working him into a sexual frenzy. But Castiel didn’t, instead taking Dean’s hand, leading him to the back work room.

They spend the afternoon making soap, much to Dean’s excitement who proceeded to reenact Fight Club in it’s entirety. When Dean wasn’t fighting his alter ego, he was stealing kisses and groping Castiel, just to get a flustered rise out of him.

Dean returned home for a few hours to cook hamburgers and an apple pie before returning to the church to surprise Cas. But, it was Dean who was in for the surprise. He found the priest on his knees, eyes closed, hands clasped in front of the alter, silently praying. Dean approached him stealthily, not wanting to disturb him. There was something strangely… alluring about the priest like this. His face was blank, the picture of tranquility. He looked completely innocent despite the debauchery he indulged in only a few nights ago. He wondered what the priest was thinking about.

He must be an angel, Dean thought as he cupped Castiel’s face. Castiel nuzzled into the touch.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel greeted, opening his eyes.

"I made you dinner,” Dean said, holding up the bags of food.

Castiel looked up at the man towering above him, "That’s kind of you Dean, but can it wait? I’m more interested in what’s in your pants.” Dean looked down confused, he hadn’t even realized he was hard. Castiel started unbuttoning Dean’s jeans, but he stopped him, shaking his head no.

"You looked so peaceful,” Dean said regretfully, “I didn’t mean - you don’t have to do this just because you’re on your knees Cas.”

He squinted, “You told me to enjoy myself Dean, and besides, this is what I was thinking about when you interrupted me.”

Dean pinked, well that answers that question. Dean looked around the empty cathedral, feeling his body temperature rise. “Yeah okay,” you kinky bastard, Dean wanted to add. He set the bags of food down as Castiel pulled his pants down to his knees; and he smiled sheepishly at Castiel who playfully scolded him for going commando.

Yep, definitely an angel, Dean thought happily as Castiel took him into his mouth. Running his fingers through Castiel’s hair, he watched as Cas’s lips worked him back and forth. He gripped the back of Castiel’s head steadying himself, light headed from the pleasure. Castiel hollowed his cheeks, sucking and moaning around him.

"Fuckin’ a Cas, you’re a natural,” Dean moaned. Suddenly, the heavy church doors creaked open. The two men shot apart like lighting. Dean yanked up his pants, and not knowing what to do, fell to his knees, praying besides the priest. Catching his breath, Dean snuck a peek at Castiel, who looked cool as a cucumber. The sound of approaching footsteps forced Dean to close his eyes, and for the first time in his life, pray earnestly.

"Cassie, what are you still doing here?” Father Gabriel called out. “Oh, I’m not interrupting anything am I?” he asked, looking between the two kneeling men.

"Of course not Gabriel,” Castiel replied pleasantly.

"Go home Cassie, I’ll finish up here. Stop making Dean-O wait around for you already,” he winked, nudging the forgotten food with his foot. With a smug smirk, he turned on his heels, leaving Dean in a panic.

"Does he know about us?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, watching Gabriel, “He might have suspensions, but I wouldn’t worry about it. He may be a bit of a trickster, but I trust him with my life. He won’t expose us.” His lips turned up in that secretive smile, “And there is that whole business of him having a clandestine relationship with a nun.”

"What?!” Dean almost shrieked.

As they were leaving the church, Castiel stopped by his office, picking up his trench coat. Dean wouldn’t have pegged Castiel as the trench coat wearing type, but he liked it on him. It suited him for some reason.

"How come you’ve never showed me your office before?” Dean asked curiously, looking around. Other than ecclesial books, there wasn’t much to see.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, “Slipped my mind. How come you never told me you hustle pool?” he shot back. Dean gaped, he had forgotten about that!

"Yeah, how did you know about that?”

Castiel ushered Dean out of his office and down the hall, “I can’t tell you that.”

"You heard it in a confession didn’t you? Who’s was it?” There was only a handful of people it could have been.

They rounded a corner, “Dean, you know I can’t tell you that. I swore a vow–” Dean cut him off, pushing him against the wall.

"And you also swore a vow of chastity and in the past nine days you’ve gotten a blow job in the confessional and fucked me more ways than one on that alter. Not to mention how hot you were to go down on me just now. I think you’ve got more things to worry about then telling me who I scammed some money out of.”

Castiel breathed in deeply, Dean did have a point. “I heard if from Crowley.”

Dean furrowed his brows in disbelief, “Crowley? Crowley goes to confessional? Cranky, bitter, old man Crowley?”

"Apparently you swindled five hundred dollars from his son,” Castiel informed, removing himself from the wall.

"Crowley has a son?… So that’s who that son of a bitch was… You’re not upset with me are you? I only did it 'cause I saw him hustling other people,” Dean asked worriedly, trailing after the priest. Castiel smiled, thinking it cute how Dean sought his approval.

He turned, facing Dean, “As long as you only hustle from other hustlers and return the money or donate it, I’m willing to turn a blind eye.”

“Awesome,” Dean piped up as they reached the parking lot. “So um…” Dean trailed off. Should I invite Cas over? Isn’t that what couples do? Are we a couple? Does Cas even want to be in a relationship? What if he only wants to fool around?

"Would you like to come over Dean? I don’t work tomorrow. We can sleep in and spend all day in bed… I’ll cook you pancakes,” Castiel added as an afterthought.

Dean’s eyes shone under the parking lights, “You don’t have to bribe me with breakfast foods Cas. I’d love to spend the night with you.” Castiel smiled, looking particularly pleased with himself.

"Can we take your car? I’m having more trouble with mine. I think it’s time I start looking for a new one,” Castiel sighed.

Dean tried to hide his smile, my baby wants to take a ride in Baby. Dean opened the car door, letting Cas get in first, his trench coat spreading out everywhere. Dean got in, starting the engine. “What kind of car were you thinking of?” he asked after Cas gave him directions to his house.

"I was hoping you could help me with that. Being knowledgeable about cars and all.”

Dean launched into a speech about automobiles, and Castiel wondered amusingly if this is what he sounded like to Dean when he went on about his honey bees. It wasn’t before long Castiel’s gaze started going to the back seat.

"What do you keep looking back there for?” Dean asked.

"It’s very spacious back there Dean,” Castiel observed.

"What? It’s exactly the same as up here.”

Castiel sighed, sometimes Dean was truly oblivious. “I’m going to sit back there,” he announced as they pulled up to a red light. Jumping out of the car, Castiel slid into the middle of the back seat.

Dean frowned, why doesn’t he want to sit next to me? He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Cas smiling happily at him, as if sitting in the backseat was the best idea he had ever had. “Whatever man,” Dean huffed.

They drove in silence for a few blocks before Castiel said, “I think you should join me back here Dean.” Dean looked in the mirror again, seeing Castiel’s same gummy smile.

"Why would I do that? I’m driving.”

Castiel sighed, “Fine. Suite yourself Dean.” Dean’s frown deepened with annoyance, what the hell was going on with Cas? Looking in the mirror, he caught Cas shrugging off the trench coat, along with the collar. His eyes flickered to the road, then back to Cas who was unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off, revealing broad, muscular tanned shoulders.

"Oh!” Dean yelled as the realization hit him, “You want me to join you in the back seat of my car. Shit Cas, I’m an idiot man, I’m sorry,” he laughed.

"You said it, not me,” Castiel whispered, kissing behind Dean’s ear. Leaning forward, he draped his naked arms around Dean.

"Holy crap you’ve got some serious guns on you!” Dean looked in the mirror, trying to see more of the priest’s chest.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Dean,” Cas scolded, grabbing Dean’s cock through his pants. Dean jumped a foot.

“Fuck Cas, keep your hands to yourself,” Dean yelped as his cock stiffen at the demanding touch.

"If that’s what you want,” Castiel replied, biting Dean’s jaw before sitting back in the seat removing his pants. Dean couldn’t see the priest in all his naked glory in the review view mirror, but just knowing he was back there like that was going to cause Dean to get into an accident.

As Castiel’s hand headed south, Dean’s arm shot backwards, waving wildly, "Wait! Wait, wait, fucking stop! Let me pull into the driveway! Don’t you dare fucking start without me!”

Castiel folded his arms, “Or else?”

"Or else you won’t see the surprise I have for you!” Dean said, driving as fast as he dared. That placated Cas long enough for him to pealed into Cas’s driveway. As soon as the engine was off, Dean flew to the back.

"Now, what’s this surprise? You weren’t just saying that were you? Lying is a sin you know Dean,” Castiel said amused.

"Shut up!” Dean growled, pinning Cas to the seat. Dean had a wild, crazed look in his eyes, and for half a second, the priest was tempted to finish the exorcism on him. Finally, after all the waiting and all the imagining, Dean could finally explore Castiel’s body. Moonlight streamed into the car, catching Castiel’s blue eyes, giving them an eire, supernatural glow. It took Dean’s breath away. He kissed Cas passionately, savoring the feel of soft lips on his. Sitting up, he ran his hands over Castiel’s toned chest, looking him over in awe.

"Cas baby, why do you hide this beautiful body away?” Dean asked, tracing Cas’s hip bones with his fingers. Castiel blushed darkly, not used to such admiration. He had been told by certain female parishioners he was handsome, but never beautiful.

"Would you rather I perform mass wearing only my collar?” Castiel smirked.

"Hummm, that would draw in new members,” Dean mused, kissing Cas’s chest. He licked and sucked at the dark nipples until they peaked, drawing soft sighs and moans from Cas. Dean moved down, nipping at Castiel’s ribs before settling on those tantalizing hips. He ran his tongue along the bone, sucking on it. Dean paused, thinking, but he couldn’t decide what was sharper, Cas’s hips or his jaw. He kissed the hip bones a few more times before pulling away; there would be time tomorrow for basking in Castiel’s body.

He licked at Cas’s head teasingly, giving it a good swirl with his tongue. Castiel groaned, arching his back for more, but Dean was too busy ripping off his pants.

"Can’t wait to ride you baby,” Dean grinned as he straddled Cas.

"Dean!” Castiel exclaimed, spotting Dean’s bruised hips. “I hurt you!”

Dean looked at his hips, “What? This? Naw, these are just little love marks.” Castiel reached out, fingering the yellowing bruise. He didn’t realize he was being that rough, Dean hadn’t said anything to him. Dean hissed, jerking back when Castiel touched it. Castiel snapped his hand back, apologizing profusely. Dean smiled down at him, which he thought was odd. Dean took Castiel’s hands, wincing as he lightly placed them on the bruises. “Every time you touch them, they’re memories of that night,” Dean explained. He was getting into position when Castiel stopped him. Castiel had already accidentally hurt him once, he didn’t want to hurt him again.

"You’re not prepped Dean,” Castiel stated. A moment of confusion fluttered over Dean’s face, but was replaced with a chuckle.

"Remember that surprise I mentioned?” Not waiting for a reply, he grabbed Castiel’s hand, bringing it to his backside. Castiel frowned, finding something hard and circular. “Pull it out,” Dean encouraged.

Pull what out of where?! Castiel wanted to ask. He pulled slowly, watching Dean’s face contort and his back arch. Holding it in the moonlight, Castiel looked at the glistening blue… thing curiously. “What is it?” he inquired innocently.

Dean chuckled at the contradictory. One minute Castiel was the tanned and toned scruffy sex god, the next, he was the innocent priest asking what a butt plug was. Dean was more than happy to educate him.

"It’s a butt plug. They stretch you out so you’re ready to go whenever. I put it in before I made the hamburgers so we don’t have to waste time with prep,” Dean explained taking the plug from Castiel.

"I hope you washed your hands before you made dinner,” Castiel quipped. Dean rolled his eyes, huffing out a laugh. He wondered if Cas had always had this dry sense of humor, or if it was due to his superior telling him to lighten up.

Dean lowered himself onto Castiel, sighing contentedly. He missed the feeling of the other man filling him up. Rolling his hips, Dean watched Castiel’s head tilt back. Leaning forward, he bit at the hallow of Castiel’s neck. Dean started to ride him slowly as Castiel’s fingertips ghosted over his bruises.

"Hey Cas, remember when we first met you made that weird joke and said you got told to lighten up? Who said that?” Dean didn’t know why he was making conversation, he was just enjoying watching Castiel’s face as he rode him.

"It was Gabriel.”

Dean made a disgusted face, that was the last person he wanted to be thinking about at the moment, but maybe the little creep wasn’t so bad after all.

"He’s your superior?” Dean found that hard to believe, Castiel was practically the face of the church. Then again, Castiel was the best looking out of the four priests. Maybe using Castiel’s good looks to draw in the parishioners wasn’t so far fetched.

"He has been in the clergy longer than I have,” Castiel replied. Dean needed to change the subject.

Dean picked up his pace, “What do you think of plug?”

"It’s… very useful,” Castiel replied, tightening his grip on Dean.

Dean hissed out a laugh, “We’ll find something you really like baby. There’s a whole world of toys out there to explore.”

"Like what?” Castiel asked shyly.

"There’s ball gags, and handcuffs, and nipple clamps,” Dean listed, pinching Castiel’s nipples harshly. Castiel arched his back, moaning loudly. Dean made a mental note to bring a pair of clamps to the next confessional visit. He started bouncing, dripping little pools of pre-cum on Castiel’s stomach, “And there’s sounding bars, and cock cages and cock rings.”

Castiel took Dean’s cock, stroking it in time with Dean’s movements.

Dean’s breath hitched, “And… and there’s anal beads, and dildos, and… and…. and vibrating dildos.” Dean smiled as a wonderfully wicked idea came to him, “There’s also… wireless… vibrating plugs. I think we could have a lot of fun with that.”

Castiel’s lips turned up as he moaned out an, “oh?”

"I’d, I’d wear it to - to one of your services and… and you’d have the remote to control it and - and you could watch me squirm in the pews as you preached against s-s-sin,” Dean shuttered. Just the thought of it was driving him closer to the edge.

Castiel thumbed Dean’s head teasingly, thinking it over, “The Christmas mass isn’t too far off. Maybe, maybe I’ll do a special midnight Latin mass.” It would give the priest something to do during the hour and a half, watching Dean trying not to explode…. Maybe he could even get Dean to come in his pants. Now that would be something!

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut, imagining it, “Yeah… yeah, that would be awesome. Fuck Cas.” His stomach tightened, feeling the familiar burn. “Castiel…” Dean moaned, sending a surge of arousal through Cas. Grabbing Dean’s hips, he squeezed them tightly, forcing Dean up and down faster. Dean gasped at the touch, arching his back.

Castiel sat up, trapping Dean’s cock between them. He kissed Dean hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. They battled for dominance briefly before Castiel broke the kiss. His lips brushed against Dean’s as he whispered, “Pater noster… qui es in… caelis…”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He had no idea what Castiel was saying, but it didn’t matter, it was hot as fuck. How am I going to survive an hour and a half of Cas rumbling out liquid sex with a vibrating plug up my ass? Dean didn’t know, but he was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Sanctificetur,” Castiel moaned, drawing out the word. Dean gasped, coming around Castiel untouched. Feeling the hot liquid shoot across him, Castiel went ridged, his own orgasm chasing Dean’s. Dean held on long enough to milk Cas, riding out their pleasure together.

They kissed each other lazily in their recovery. Dean cleaned Cas off with his flannel shirt, blushing as he licked clean a stray shot of cum off Cas’s shoulder. Castiel felt around the floor as Dean dismounted him. Finding what he was looking for, he stuck it back up Dean’s ass.

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, “You’re kinda kinky aren’t you padre?”

“Perhaps,” Castiel rumbled out with a gummy smile, “Or, perhaps I don’t want you making a further mess all over your back seat.”

Damn, Dean thought happily, kinky and considerate. He hadn’t found the Devil in disguise after all, he had found an angel. Well, his version of an angel anyways.


End file.
